elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Scarlet Judge (Quest)
Regalia of the Scarlet Judge |gold reward = |type = Side quest |creatures = Kwama Workers Kwama Warriors |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} The Scarlet Judge is a quest available in . The Vestige meets a mysterious stranger near the gate of Suran, who claims to be investigating corruption within Suran's justice system. Background According to a masked vigilante known as the Scarlet Judge, a corrupt marshal named Hlaren is oppressing the citizens of Suran. I must aid the Judge in rooting out this corruption. The Judge wants me to speak to one of Marshal Hlaren's prisoners. They could provide valuable insight into Hlaren's misconduct. They should be laboring in a field nearby. Quick walkthrough #Speak to the Scarlet Judge near the Suran gate #Find proof of corruption by speaking to one of Marshal Hlaren's prisoners #Defeat Overseer Torvayn #Collect a testimony from three prisoners #Investigate Master Kharekh gra-Bagrat's manor, and Mistress Dren's manor #Meet the Scarlet Judge at Ulen Manor #Distract the Iron Hounds #Speak to Constable Gretga #Find a way into the Suran Prison #Talk to the Scarlet Judge inside the Suran Prison #Find the Scarlet Judge's regalia in Warden Libo's hunting camp #Defeat Marshal Hlaren inside the Inanius Egg Mine Walkthrough When first entering Suran, the Vestige will be able to meet a mysterious stranger standing near the gates of Suran. Initially, he will act reticent towards them, but he will eventually give the reason of his presence in Suran: Keep your weapons sheathed, citizen. The situation is well in hand, I assure you. :What happened here? Bandits. I wish all my work were this simple. I'm investigating some... irregularities in Suran's justice system. The town's lead constable, Marshal Hlaren, may be arresting people without cause. I pray that I'm wrong, but I could use an ally. ::How could I assist in your investigation? So you'll help? Excellent. I need evidence—testimony. Many of the marshal's prisoners are toiling on plantations outside Suran. Talk to them. Gather some proof of Hlaren's corruption, then meet me at Ules Manor. :::I'll gather any evidence I can find. The plantations are crawling with Iron Hound mercenaries. I'll draw them away as best I can, but do hurry. They won't leave their posts for long. ::::Who are you exactly? Ah, you must be a recent arrival. I am called the Scarlet Judge. Vanquisher of evil and guardian of the oppresed. I am this island's protector—bound by oath to avenge injustice and safeguard the helpless. :::::Do you serve the Tribunal, like an Ordinator? No. My oath is of a personal nature. I revere the Three, but my relationship with the rulers of Vvardenfell is... complex. Ordinators are bound by restrictive Temple law. It makes them slow to action. Clumsy. I have no such restrictions. ::::So you're a vigilante? I've been called a savior and menace. Hero and villain. If you'd call me a vigilante, so be it. My only concern is the lives and welfare of those I protect. Wherever Vvardenfell's laws cannot or will not act against injustice, there you will find me. :::Who are these Iron Hounds? Cold-hearted mercenaries. Swords for hire without virtue or scruple. They serve the plantation owners and, I suspect, Marshal Hlaren. The Iron Hounds will hurt anyone for the right price. The plantation owners pay them very well. ::If Marshal Hlaren is corrupt, why hasn't she been arrested? Other than the fact that she's in charge of the constabulary? This is a Redoran city. House Redoran demands certainty in all things. Hlaren's deputies won't sanction an arrest unless there is overwhelming evidence. We have no proof, only suspicion. :So if we gather proof Hlaren is colluding with the plantation owners, her constables will act? Yes, precisely. House Redoran does not suffer this kind of misconduct lightly. Once we prove Hlaren's crimes, the House will turn against her. The Vestige will then need to speak to one of Marshal Hlaren's prisoners, who can be found in a nearby plantation. This plantation will be guarded by several Iron Hound mercenaries and Overseer Torvayn. The Iron Hound mercenaries will be hostile, but will not be difficult to avoid. The prisoner, Ghamosh, can be found chopping wood in the southern area of the search area. Initially, he will think the Vestige is a slaver, begging them to "Stay their lash." After asking Ghamosh what is going on, he will refuse to speak to the Vestige unless they kill Overseer Torvayn, because he has surely seen them speak and will undoubtedly kill Ghamosh. Torvayn can be found standing on a wooden platform overlooking the plantation. He will immediately turn hostile on sight. After defeating Torvayn, the Vestige must return to Ghamosh and speak to him: I saw you strike down Overseer Torvayn. Well fought, friend. If ever an Elf "had it coming," it was Torvayn. :Will you tell me how you became a prisoner? I was taking a deposit to the bank. A week's worth of coin—fairly earned. Marshal Hlaren accosted me and seized it. Accused me of stealing from some farmer outside of town. The farmer's dead of course, but who needs witnesses when an Orc's to blame? Have you seen anything I can use against her? Anything specific? Maybe. These damned Dark Elves think I'm nothing but an animal—some don't even think I can speak. Makes them careless around me. Mistress Dren's been shouting about the quality of her "laborers." You might find something of value in her manor. After getting Ghamosh's testimony, the Vestige will have to speak to two more of Marshal Hlaren's prisoners; Friga Bearfist and Biene Diel. Friga can be found shoveling near the wooden fence guarding the ridge of the plantation. She will thank the Vestige for killing Overseer Torvayn, saying she "Won't miss that horse's arse." After asking Friga if she was falsely imprisoned, she will explain that it is a matter of perspective; she punched a Dunmer, breaking his jaw in three places. That Dunmer turned out to be plantation master Arano, who had requested Friga would "service" his guards. Marshal Hlaren had told her she could shorten her prison sentence by doing hard labor on one of the plantations; a lie. After getting Friga's testimony, the Vestige will have to find Biene, who can be found raking leaves near a large tree. She will be surprised upon hearing of Torvayn's death. Furthermore, Biene will explain that she does not belong on the plantation, and was falsely accused of murdering a beggar the first day she arrived in Suran. Because the Suran Prison is still under construction, she had to serve her prison sentence by working on the plantations. She will then point the Vestige towards Master Kharek's Residence, which Marshal Hlaren visits once a week. When inside, the Vestige will find a Letter to Kharekh gra-Bagrat. Consigned by Marshal Hlaren, it shows Hlaren has been arresting travelers on false accusations, so that they can become laborers for Master Kharekh gra-Bagrat. Hlaren tells her that they cannot just arrest anyone, as arresting someone with a powerful family behind them, or someone who is able to fight the charges, could uncover their arrangement quickly. She will explain a number of refugees from Cyrodiil will pass through Suran the next day, and that she is sure she will be able to arrest several of them. After picking up the note, the Vestige must go to Mistress Dren's Residence, which will be guarded by several Iron Hound mercenaries. They will turn hostile on sight, but will not be difficult to avoid. Once inside, a Letter to Marshal Hlaren will reveal that Dren is unsatisfied with the quality of her laborers. She will ask Hlaren to bring her "a few of those strong Nords you sent over to Kharekh." Both Dren and Kharekh have agreed to Marshal Hlaren's "work for compensation" plan, so she finds it unfair that her laborers are of a lesser quality than those of Kharekh gra-Bagrat. She will direct the Marshal to a group of Nords who will be traveling through Suran the next day, urging her to arrest them. After having found both pieces of evidence, the Vestige must meet the Scarlet Judge at Ulen Manor, where they will discuss their next move. Once inside, the Judge can be found standing in front of a bookcase. When spoken to, he will say the following: Ah. True to your word. I knew I could trust you. I led the Iron Hounds on a merry chase, but I doubt they'll stay scattered for long. What of your search? Did you find any evidence of Hlaren's corruption? :I found evidence that may implicate Hlaren. I see my faith in you was not misplaced. We will discuss your evidence and more, but not in this hall. You trusted me and helped me gather the evidence I needed. Now I shall trust you with the secret I have carried for years. Come. Follow me. ::Lead the way. :: ::My mentor used her wealth to better others, not herself. Having inherited her manor, I now do the same. :::So what do we do about Marshal Hlaren? This evidence proves Hlaren's guilt, but there's no telling how deep the corruption goes. There's only one person I'd trust with this information. Constable Gretga. I fear I must ask more of you. ::What else do you need? My observations of Hlaren suggest paranoia bordering on obsession. If she suspects that anyone is moving against her, she'll no doubt summon her Iron Hounds. If a melee breaks out in Suran, innocents will suffer. That's something I can't abide. :So what's the alternative? If Constable Gretga's going to arrest the marshal without a fight, we'll have to distract her mercenaries. I'll deal with the constables. You raid the Iron Hound camp in the Daedric ruins outside Suran. Burn their weapons and destroy their supplies. The Vestige must now travel to the Daedric ruins north of Suran to raid the Iron Hounds camp located there. Once there, they must burn three weapon caches (weapon racks) and four supply crates, which will be scattered throughout the ruins. The ruins are filled with Iron Hound mercenaries, which can prove to be quite a challenge, notably Captain Cedus, a mercenary captain. After finding and destroying all weapon caches and supply crates, the Vestige must return to Suran, where they will be met by the aforementioned Constable Gretga. She will urge them to follow her, as they cannot speak openly out on the streets. After following her up a pair of stairs leading to a remote building, she will tell the Vestige the following: Sorry about this cloak and dagger nonsense. I can't be seen talking to someone even remotely suspicious right now. Marshal Hlaren's watching me like a hawk. :Why is Marshal Hlaren watching you? She's on the lookout for anyone who might be colluding with the Scarlet Judge. I'm a friend of House Redoran, but that'll only get you so far in this town. Especially with Hlaren's Iron Hounds prowling around. But look, we've got bigger problems. ::Like what? There was an ambush. Somehow, Marshal Hlaren found out the Scarlet Judge was coming. Must have been one of the plantation owners—damn their eyes! I... wasn't fast enough. They've jailed him. And if I know Hlaren, they plan to do much worse. :::How do you know he's still alive? Hlaren needs him to recant his accusations. Publicly. Probably got one of her Hounds working him over right now, trying to squeeze out a confession. The Judge'll hold out as long as he can, but everyone breaks eventually. We've got to get him out. ::::How do we do that? I'd let you into the prison myself, but Hlaren doesn't trust me with the keys. I've got the respect of her constables and the House, but my hands aren't dirty enough for her. You're going to have to find a key. :::Any idea where I can find one? Hm. Constable Kren'll snatch up a bribe without batting an eye. If you're short on coin, try convincing Suran's locksmith, Remas, to cut you a deal. Or you could talk to Dredyni down at Desele's. She might know something. Just be discreet, all right? ::How do you know the Scarlet Judge? Oh, the Judge and I go way back. The two of us, along with the former marshal, kept this town safe for decades. But when the marshal died and Hlaren took over, well... everything sort of fell apart. :How did you come to work with a vigilante? Ha! Is that what we're calling him now? It wasn't too long ago slavery was legal in Morrowind. Buying and selling people was legal, right here in Suran. That sound right to you? The Judge keeps us honest. Sometimes, the law just gets in the way. The Vestige now has three options; Speak with Dredyni in Desele's House of Earthly Delights, who will point the Vestige towards Constable Mirel, a constable who recently went missing and is rumored to have "ran afoul with some skooma dealers." He had a key to the prison. After locating Mirel, however, it will be apparent that he is dead, his corpse lying on a remote beach near Suran. The key will be in a pile of recently disturbed dirt. The second option is to intimidate Remas Belan into making a copy of the Suran Prison key, note that he will only agree to do so after being asked if he "Would like to keep his knees intact." The third option is to bribe Constable Kren, who can be found at the bar of Desele's House of Earthly Delights. He will be easily persuaded and will give the Vestige the key to the prison for a leveled amount of . After gaining possession of the key, the Vestige must enter the Suran Prison. Note that entering the Suran Prison counts as trespassing, and will cause the Vestige to receive a bounty. After avoiding or fighting the hired guards within the Suran Prison, the Vestige will eventually meet a man named Melar Sadus. Visibly in pain, he will be sitting on a wooden chair surrounded by torture tools. When spoken to, he will tell the Vestige the following: Ah, my friend. I see Constable Gretga found you. Please, forgive me if I don't stand up. The marshal's henchmen broke my knees as soon as I arrived. It is good to meet you, face to face. I wish it was under better circumstances. :So you're the Scarlet Judge? One of them. The people of Vvardenfell see the Judge as one immortal guardian, but in truth many warriors have taken up the cowl. I was just the most recent. These knees though... I fear my heroics are at an end. It's time to pass on the mantle. ::To who? To you, of course. Don't act to surprised. You've proved to be a capable warrior and a friend to the downtrodden and oppressed. Vvardenfell needs a Scarlet Judge. I can think of no one worthier. Unfortunately, my regalia is no longer here. :::Where is your costume now? Warden Libo, the prison's overseer, took it as a trophy. While they were interrogating me, I heard him mention a hunting trip to Lake Nabia. Find Libo and you'll find the Judge's regalia. Once you don the cowl, seek out Constable Gretga. ::Do you think you can walk? I could try to get you out of here. Ha! A doughty and heroic escape? Usually I'd jump at the opportunity. But no, friend. Dragging a cripple out of here here only increases the chance you'll be captured. Your mission is too important. So long as I'm here, Hlaren's guard remains down. :Very well. Will you be all right in the meantime? There will be more torture, no doubt. I'm not so foolish as to think I can keep silent forever. But I'm certain I can hold out until you retreive my regalia and deal with Hlaren. I will survive. You focus on finishing this fight. The Vestige will now have to travel to the fortress ruin of Marandus, where Warden Libo has set up camp. Marandus lies directly north-west of the Suran Wayshrine. Once there, the Vestige has to pass through the ruins, and walk towards the lake, where they will find Warden Libo and an Iron Hound mercenary. Both Libo and the mercenary will turn hostile on sight. After defeating Libo, the Vestige must take the key to his trophy chest from his body and open the chest near the large tree. After gaining possession of the Judge's regalia, the Vestige must put it on and return to Constable Gretga, who will be waiting for them in Suran. When spoken to, she will tell the Vestige the following: Now there's a sight for sore eyes. The Scarlet Judge returns! You wear it well! Better than Melar, even. But don't tell him I said that. :Melar refused to leave the prison. He urged me to defeat Hlaren as the judge. Shor's bones, he's a stubborn one. Well, let's make sure he doesn't suffer in vain, eh? Hlaren's gotten sloppy since Melar's Capture. A combination of paranoia and misguided belief, I guess. She's making mistakes. Now's the time to act. ::What's our next move? I did some snooping of my own while you were gone. According to Constable Kren, Hlaren ordered Inanius Egg Mine sealed today. Bet you a pint that Hlaren's meeting with her plantation allies in that mine. She's probably carrying your evidence too. :How do I get into the mine? The front gates are barred from the inside, but there's an old service door near the back. It just so happens Dredyni had a spare key to sell. Sneak in the back of the mine and recover that evidence. I'll meet you out front, ready to arrest Hlaren. The Vestige must travel to Inanius Egg Mine and enter it through its back entrance. Inside are several Iron Hound mercenaries, as well as many kwama workers and kwama warriors. The first piece of evidence, the Letter to Kharekh gra-Bagrat, can be found in a broken crate, guarded by an Iron Hound mercenary. The second letter, the Letter to Marshal Hlaren, is located in a wooden crate on a platform overlooking the mine. The third and final piece of evidence, the Slave Testimony, can be found in a wooden crate also. The Vestige must take all pieces of evidence, so that they can be used against the Marshal later. After finding all three pieces of evidence, the Vestige must confront Marshal Hlaren near the front entrance of the mine. Initially, all three plantation owners can be seen speaking to her, but they will immediately flee once the Vestige approaches. After successfully defeating Hlaren, the Vestige must exit the mine through the front entrance, where they will be met by Constable Gretga: We caught these three trying to slip away. Should have seen their faces! It's a big risk arresting Suran's most powerful landowners. I'm hoping you've got the evidence to make it worthwhile. Where's Marshal Hlaren? :Hlaren's not coming. Here's the evidence that proves she colluded with the plantation owners. Resisted, eh? I had a feeling it might go that way. Hlaren was happy to send other people to prison, but going herself? That rattled her knees. It's a shame she won't live to see the inside of a cell, but these three will—for at least a while. ::What happens now? With Hlaren dead, command falls to the senior officer. For now, that's... well that's me. I'll send constables out to the plantations to liberate the slaves. In the meantime, I've got to take this evidence to House Redoran. :What about our mutual friend? Oh, Melar? Well, I took a hard look at the evidence. Far as I can tell, this was just one big misunderstanding. Kren and I released him just before we set out. You'll find him in town nursing his wounds, no doubt. You should speak with him. Now that the three corrupt plantation owners have been arrested, the Vestige must return to Suran and find Melar. He can be found sitting on a wooden bench near the Suran Stables. When spoken to, he will tell the Vestige the following: Greetings, my friend. You cut quite the dashing figure in my old regalia! Another spectecular victory for the Scarlet Judge, eh? I will miss donning the cowl, but it does me good knowing my final adventure helped liberate the people of Suran. :So you really plan to retire? Yes. But I do so knowing that the legacy of the Scarlet Judge is in good hands. We Dark Elves are beset on all sides by greed and scheming malice. I fought it all my life, but now it falls to you. Keep up the good work, and be the hero Vvardenfell needs. Afterwards, the quest will be completed, and the Vestige may receive their reward. Reward * |File:The Scarlet Necklace.png}} * *73–302 Journal Gallery Inanius Egg Mine Loading Screen.png|Inanius Egg Mine loading screen. The Scarlet Judge (Quest) 14.png|The three plantation owners being led to prison. nl:De Scharlaken Rechter de:Der Scharlachrote Richter Category:ESO Morrowind: Side Quests